This invention relates generally to metal cabinets, and more particularly to sheet metal cabinets of the knockdown-type for use in food merchandising.
One area of rapid growth in food merchandising is in fast-food systems of the type that are used in convenience stores, gasoline stations, and other similar locations for the sale of snacks, sandwiches, hot and cold drinks, and frozen desserts. These fast-food installations require counter units incorporating storage cabinets and shelving, both as work space and for storing items and displaying them for purchase. These counters are preferably modular in concept so they can fit a number of different sized areas in different numbers, and can combine with cold storage cabinets, microwave heating units, and various dispensing equipment in a compact, functional arrangement. This type of equipment must also be capable of quick assembly so that installation of a unit can be completed in a minimum amount of time to place it in an operating condition. Furthermore, the counter units in particular must lend themselves to shipping in a knockdown or disassembled condition to minimize shipping space and yet be easily assembled to reduce the finished product using unskilled labor in a minimum of time.
Counters of this type must have a high degree of ruggedness and strength under heavy usage conditions, and also must have a construction and finish to allow easy cleaning to maintain the necessary sanitary conditions required by law. While many installations will have wall surfaces extending into contact with the floor, other applications may require the cabinets to be raised a short distance on legs to allow ready cleaning of the floor area underneath the cabinets and counters.
Heretofore, many such cabinets have been made from various wood materials with special finishes for easy cleaning and scratch resistance, or sometimes wood and metal composites, to allow additional strength and durability provided by the use of steel structural members. However, such cabinets tend to be difficult to assemble in the field, and sometimes may lend themselves to errors in assembly which complicate and lengthen the assembly time, and sometimes even damage the cabinets themselves.